When Snow Falls in Konoha
by Otachii
Summary: OneShot Hinata only has one wish this Christmas and that is for it to snow in Konoha. Little does the young girl know that she'll get her wish... and so much more. SasuHina -For Elichan-


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this story taken from the anime/manga Naruto. All characters taken from said anime/manga belong to their original creator Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_When snowflakes fall in Konoha my darling,_

_will you kiss me sweetly?_

* * *

The sun sat high in a clear blue sky over the great village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure, beaming down to warm the many villagers that moved through its streets. With such bright and warm weather it was hard to believe that Christmas was right around the corner but in the Land of Fire there was no such thing as winter, only an endless summer. To most inhabitants of the Fire Country and pretty much all the villagers of Konoha this was preferred, but to one young girl this just wasn't so.

Pale blue eyes stared up at a sky nearly identical in color longingly as the young girl wished and begged the sky to grey and small white flakes to fall from the clouds. Her hands which had never felt the cool wetness of snow itched for it. Her cheeks which had never felt the biting cold of a bitter winter wind craved it. She who had never lain amongst a snow bank longed for nothing more than to lie in icy depths and create imprints of angels with her arms and legs. This girl wanted nothing more in the world then a white Christmas like the ones described in the stories she read.

Her father had been to the Snow Country and every time she asked him to describe the flaky white precipitation to her he would grunt or groan, telling her snow was nothing special and to go train or study. Hyuuga Hiashi may have thought snow was nothing special, but to his daughter Hinata, snow was the most magnificent thing in the world, the most magnificent thing she would never be able to have.

A soft sigh left Hinata's lips, the school scrolls she was suppose to be reading forgotten at her side upon the bench. Hokage mountain was a peaceful and beautiful place, perched up so high Hinata could see everything there was to offer around her, she'd often come here to study. But today studying was the farthest thing from young Hinata's mind.

Hinata was a good little student, always paid close attention in class and minded her teachers. She never spoke out of turn, she hardly spoke at all if she could avoid it, she was painfully shy. But like any normal seven year old girl there were times, like now, when daydreams and wishes took higher priority then studying for class the next day.

"What'cha looking at?" Hinata jumped in her seat, knocking her scrolls from the bench as she whirled around to look behind her, pale eyes wide with surprise as they locked with deep brown ones. Uchiha Sasuke stood behind the bench Hinata sat on, staring at her curiously, his hands casually tucked into his pockets, school bag hanging from his shoulders.

Giving one of those soft blushes she was so famous for, Hinata would turn her back on the young boy and scoot off the bench. Bending at the knee she would begin to gather her scrolls, her eyes downcast shyly.

"I was just watching the clouds." She explained in her soft timid voice, jumping once again as a scroll was thrust into her eyesight.

Head would lift to find Sasuke crouched down in front of her, arm extended and fingers wrapped around one of Hinata's scrolls. Biting her lip, the young Hyuuga would take hold of the scroll and shove it into her bag with the rest of them before quickly standing and tucking her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Weren't you supposed to be studying?" Sasuke asked, head tilting to the side as his curious dark eyes watched Hinata as he stood up straight. Hinata couldn't help but blush under the boy's gaze, she hated it terribly when people stared at her, it made her so uncomfortable.

"Yes." She answered timidly as she brought her hands up and tapped her index fingers together, head bowed so that her pupil-less blue eyes could watch her fingers.

Sasuke smiled brightly at the shy young girl. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you weren't studying."

"Thanks." Hinata replied softly before daring to look up at Sasuke, quickly looking back down to her fingers when her eyes met his. "I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned with a small frown.

"Because you're an Uchiha."

"Oh." Sasuke nodded and bowed his head as well. Hinata's head would rise to look curiously at Sasuke, feeling bad for seemingly hurting the young boy's feelings. But when Sasuke looked up he was smiling brightly once again, causing Hinata's blush to darken slightly as her eyes locked with his. "Well, I won't tell anybody you talked to me either."

The boy was grinning so broadly, his eyes gleaming with pure joy and kindness that despite herself, Hinata could not help but offer one of her shy little smiles as she bowed her head and stared at her tapping fingers once again.

The Uchiha and Hyuuga clans were rival clans of Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata were rival clan members, yet here they were smiling with one another. How angry would their parents be when they found out? At the moment, neither child seemed to care.

"I have to go." Hinata suddenly said. It was getting late and her father would surely be cross if she was home late.

Sasuke nodded. "Okay." Hinata gave another shy little smile before beginning to turn away. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Hinata paused and bit her lip. She was not supposed to talk to this boy, but as she turned her head slightly to look back at him and saw the way he smiled so brightly at her, she couldn't help but want to see him again.

"Yes." Came her timid little answer before she turned and hurried off. She did not say goodbye and neither did he, but somehow they both knew they would both be on this mountain together the next day.

----------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Hiashi was quite proud of his oldest daughter for all the time she was putting into studying for the shinobi academy. Everyday she was off to Hokage Mountain to study her scrolls and practice her chakra control and though that was indeed what Hinata was doing on Hokage Mountain, her father would be furious if he knew who she was doing it with.

Those times up on Hokage Mountain consisted of Hinata and Sasuke studying together and practicing their skills. Sasuke was better but with his help Hinata's skills were growing as was her knowledge. But those times spent on Hokage Mountain did not just consist of schoolwork, in between lessons there were some fun times.

Though Hinata was a shy girl who avoided speaking when she could, somehow being with Sasuke just opened her up a bit. He'd make a joke and she'd giggle, he'd ask a question and she was quick to give him a detailed answer. Though her voice and demeanor remained shy and timid, she was more open with the young Uchiha then she was with most others.

Two weeks past, and in those two weeks Hinata was sure she had found a friend in Sasuke. Though both children knew their parents would disapprove and be enraged if they found out, neither really cared.

"It's Christmas Eve." Sasuke commented from his position lying in the grass.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, it seems hard to believe." She said softly, blue eyes locked with a cloudless sky.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked curiously, turning his head to look at the young girl who lay beside him.

"You know how in books about Christmas and Santa it's always snowing." Hinata explained softly as her eyes scanned the sky. "It never snows in Konoha."

Sasuke frowned and looked toward the sky. "I never noticed…"

"Most people don't." Hinata giggled. "But I wish it would snow in Konoha just once so I could dance and twirl around under the snowflakes, that's my Christmas wish." Hinata smiled softly before turning her head to look at Sasuke who was now staring up at the sky. "Do you have a Christmas wish?"

At that Sasuke would look toward Hinata who was quick to look away. They were friends, but Hinata was still such a shy little girl; friend or not she didn't seem able to look Sasuke in the eye. It was strange, yet every time Hinata looked away so shyly, Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Yes." Sasuke answered with a nod as he rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand, elbow digging into the grass. He stared at the young girl with the pale blue eyes who seemed so determined to never look him in the eye and Sasuke just couldn't help but smile brightly.

"What is it?" Hinata asked curiously, her eyes still locked with the sky. It was there that Sasuke blushed and as if sensing his reluctance, Hinata bit her lip and blushed as well. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'll tell you." He said in a voice almost as timid as Hinata's as he twirled a blade of grass between his fingers. "My Christmas wish…" He began, pausing to bite his lip. "Is for you to kiss me."

For a moment Hinata was silent and unmoving, convinced she had heard him wrong, but when eyes met his dark piercing gaze and she saw the intense way he stared at her, Hinata knew she had heard him right. All the blood in her body seemed to rush to her face in that moment, her eyes growing wide as her face glowed an intense red. Her mouth felt dry and her hands were clammy and Hinata was sure she'd die of awkward embarrassment right there and then.

"I-I-I have to go." She stammered out as she quickly sat up and pushed onto her knees, gathering her scrolls that lay scattered across the ground into her backpack.

Sasuke sat up as well, his dark eyes watching her profoundly but Hinata couldn't bear to look at him. Her heart was racing a mile a minuet and her face felt so hot that she was beginning to feel lightheaded, as if she would pass out right there and then and she was sure if she looked at him she would do just that.

Hinata was seven years old; she had never kissed a boy nor ever really thought about kissing one, at least not yet. To a naïve mind like Hinata's, kisses were meant for your husband or the man you loved and Sasuke was definitely not her husband and she surely did not love him. But she did like the young Uchiha and though the thought mortified her, perhaps kissing him wouldn't be so bad. But she couldn't, she was just far too bashful and if her father were ever to find out he would be outraged.

Sliding her backpack onto her shoulders Hinata would stand and quickly head off on her way, sparing no good bye or a backward glance to Sasuke. It was rude and she knew it, she just couldn't take looking at him, her stomach clenched and tingled so badly she was sure she'd be sick.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" But she couldn't ignore him when he called out to her and though she still did not look back at him she stopped and stood on the path. "If I could make it snow for you, would you kiss me?"

Despite herself Hinata turned slowly to face Sasuke, her pale blue eyes trailing up from the ground to meet his intense gaze. When their eyes met it felt like all the air was knocked from her lungs, she couldn't breathe but somehow it was a pleasant sensation. What was this feeling in the pit of her stomach? Like butterflies fluttered inside it, never stopping to land, just flying in circles around her tummy.

_"If I could make it snow for you, would you kiss me?" _There was no way that Sasuke could possibly make it snow in Konoha, but still the simple fact that he would ask such a question, offer such a thing was enough to warm Hinata's heart. Would she kiss him if he made it snow for her? She'd never stop kissing him if he could do that for her. But she couldn't tell him that.

Hinata gave a slight little nod and Sasuke offered one of those broad grins of his. "Merry Christmas Hinata-chan." Cheeks tinted pink a timid little smile would form at Hinata's lips before she turned and quickly continued on her way home.

----------------------------------------------------

Christmas at the Hyuuga household was just like any other day, except Hyuuga Hiashi was a bit nicer to his oldest daughter and future heir and there were finely wrapped gifts to be opened. Gift wrap was torn off boxes big and small, in the end leaving Hinata with a pile of new gifts consisting mostly of things that would aid her in her shinobi training. There were a few things however that seemed at least a little bit more sentimental; a pair of gold hoop earrings and a beautiful little porcelain geisha doll, one that Hinata had been eyeing longingly through the window of one of Konoha's local shops for quite a while.

After presents came time spent with family, but family time in the Hyuuga house simply meant sitting in the same room and either reading quietly for pleasure or studying, whichever you so chose, it was Christmas after all. The choice was given but Hinata knew which she was supposed to choose so in the end she laid upon the floor of her sitting room, studying her school scrolls. _'It's best this way anyway.'_ Was Hinata's initial thought. _'There'll be a big test on shinobi principals when we go back to school.'_

But still; sitting around awkwardly in a sitting room with your family, reading and studying with no one ever uttering a word; was this really what Christmas was all about? Hinata didn't think so, but she would never question her father's wishes. Soon it was time for a big Christmas feast and soon after it was time to turn in for the night.

As Hinata sat upon her bed in her darkened bedroom, eyes scanning the darkness around her, the knowledge that Christmas was over made her heart feel heavy. This was supposed to be the most joyous time of the year, but then why didn't she feel overjoyed like she should?

Lying down against her mattress as Hinata's head hit her pillow and her eyes locked with the ceiling a face would flash across her minds-eye that caused her to give a soft smile, the first genuine one she had given all day.

"Sasuke." She whispered into the darkness as her eyes fell closed.

**Tap, tap, tap. **Eyes snapped open and Hinata would quickly sit up. _'What was that?__'_She thought.

**Tap, tap, tap.** Eyes trailed toward the sliding door of her bedroom that led outside and Hinata bit her lip softly. Something was at the door. A monster? A burglar? An assassin? Hinata didn't know and honestly she didn't want to know.

**Tap, tap, tap. **_'What should I do?'_Her limbs and lips trembled slightly, eyes searching around the darkness wildly as if looking for an answer to her question. _'Get a __hold of yourself Hinata! You're a shinobi in training.' _She inwardly scolded herself, but even as she rose from bed and reached for one of the kunai in the holster on her nightstand, she couldn't get her hands and knees to stop shaking. If there was ever a time she wished she had managed to activate her Byakugan early in life, now would be it.

Cautiously, being careful not to make a sound, Hinata crept toward the door and began to slide it open. Just a crack at first, allowing her to peer out into the dark night. She saw nothing but the porch and the grass-covered ground that lay around the house. Slowly she slid the door open all the way and stepped out. She looked left then right, down both sides of the long porch but there was nothing there.

Her attention turned outward toward the grounds as she took a cautious step forward toward the steps, kunai raised at the ready, knees and hands trembling more violently with every second there was nothing but silence. There was nothing there, but then what had that tapping sound been?

**Ctch, ctch, c****tch. **Hinata jumped as the sound of something metal scraping against a hard surface reached her ears, accidently dropping her kunai with a loud clang as she looked around her wildly. But there was nothing to her left nothing to her right and nothing in front of her. But wait, there was something in front of her; little white flakes falling from the edge of the roof over the porch.

"Snow?" Hinata questioned in disbelief, but as her hand reached out and felt the cool flakes touch her skin, almost instantly turning to water at the contact with her warm flesh, she knew that is was indeed snow.

Eyes wide with disbelief, Hinata would smile softly. It was strange how the snow only fell in front of where she was standing, but Hinata could care less about such frivolous details at the moment. A happy little laugh would leave the young girl's lips as she stepped down the steps to stand under the shower of frozen white chips.

**Ctch, ctch, ctch. **The scraping sound continued, drawing Hinata's gave upward as she turned to face the house. Once again her eyes would widen in disbelief; knelt upon the long little roof over the porch was Sasuke with a large block of ice before him, scraping against it with a kunai causing the small white flakes to go flying off toward the ground. Her eyes locked with his and he flashed her one of his bright beaming smiles.

"I brought you snow Hinata-chan." He whispered down to her but Hinata was speechless; she was completely and utterly astonished. He had done it; he had actually brought her snow.

Eyes stared wondrously into his for a long moment, the intense dark depths of his irises drawing her in. This boy who hardly knew her had given her the greatest gift, the one she had wanted for as long as she could remember. A soft blush would form at Hinata's cheeks as she realized she was staring, head bowing as she bit softly at her lower lip and smiled shyly down to her tapping fingers.

"Dance Hinata-chan." He called down to her softly for only her ears to hear, continuing to scrape his kunai against the large block of ice.

Her soft smile growing a bit wider upon her lips, Hinata's head would tilt back, eyes falling closed as the cold white flakes of ice chips fell to kiss her rosy cheeks. Arms outstretched at her sides she would push off the ground with one foot, bending her knee to allow herself to spin on one foot, her bare foot digging into the grass covered ground.

A soft girlish giggle would escape Hinata's lips as she continued to twirl, spinning and jumping when it struck her fancy beneath the cold shower of snow. She didn't know how long she was out there, didn't realize how long Sasuke had been sitting on the roof scraping away at the big piece of ice he had gotten from God knows where. For Hinata, time seemed to stand still as she moved around happily beneath her own personal waterfall of white flakes.

But soon, too soon for Hinata's liking, the cool chips stopped falling and Hinata was left to stand there with her head tilted back and her arms outstretched at her sides with nothing but the warm breeze that floated through the air around her to kiss her cheeks. Pale blue eyes would open as hands fell to her sides, gaze meeting that of Sasuke's who stood to his feet upon the roof before stealthily jumping down, landing in front of Hinata.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Hinata said softly as her head bowed to allow her eyes to watch her fingers tap together, that shy little blush once again upon her cheeks.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan." He replied in the same soft tone as he slid his kunai into his pocket.

There was nothing but silence that stretched on for seconds and then minuets. Hinata was too sheepish to say anything and Sasuke seemed at a loss for what to say. Though she could not bring herself to speak to him, Hinata's mind was racing with thoughts, with things she could never bring herself to say.

He had given her the one thing in the world she wanted most, the one thing no one else was willing to give her. Why? Because they were friends? Because they were study-buddies? Because he liked her? The very thought caused that pleasant fluttering sensation to return in Hinata's stomach and though it embarrassed her, the idea of a boy like Uchiha Sasuke liking her was becoming more and more appealing to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke beckoned for her attention quietly and Hinata looked up into those dark eyes of his. "Will you kiss me now?" Her blush intensified and that dizzy feeling was once again back in her head. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Sasuke added quickly.

He wanted to kiss her, Sasuke wanted to give her, her first kiss. But they were too young, they were only seven years old, their parents would surely not be happy if they found out. Then there was the matter of she being a Hyuuga and he being an Uchiha, their parents would be downright furious. But as Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes she felt herself caring less and less about how furious her father would be with her and more about how sweet it would be to give Sasuke her first kiss.

It was like the story about that young couple Hinata had once heard, Romeo and Juliet; she was a Hyuuga, he was an Uchiha, they were sworn enemies. Yet here they were standing together under the stars not as enemies but as friends and perhaps something more. He was her Romeo and she his Juliet. Hinata only prayed that their fate was not a tale of woe like that of Juliet and her Romeo's.

Teeth biting nervously at her bottom lip, Hinata's head would bow before giving a slight nod. It was there that the brightest smile any boy could ever give spread itself across Sasuke's lips, his own cheeks turning rosy with pride and anxiety. Hinata felt his hand on her shoulder and her blush grew hotter, her eyes remaining upon her tapping fingers as she chewed a bit harder on her lower lip.

His finger brushed beneath her chin and Hinata couldn't help but look up, her wide and wondrous eyes meeting his intense gaze before falling closed as his face drew closer. Their lips met and once again time stopped for Hinata.

She did not know how long they stood there, her hands clasped together as if in prayer and pushed against her chest, his hands upon her shoulders. In that moment Hinata didn't know if she was coming or going, all she knew was the simple little touch of Sasuke's lips made her warm all over, made her racing heart skip a beat before racing ten times as fast in her chest, made her mind feel cloudy and dazed.

It was sweet, short and soon Sasuke was pulling back from a breathless Hinata who remained standing there with her eyes closed, her hands pushed against her chest over her racing heart. It was the most wonderful thing Hinata had ever experienced, more wonderful even then when that first snowflake had kissed her cheek.

"One day, I'll find a way to give you snow forever." Sasuke whispered and Hinata smiled softly, her eyes fluttering open to stare into his. "Will you kiss me on that day?" Hinata blushed softly but nodded as she once again bit at her lower lip and began to tap her fingers together.

Sasuke smiled as his hands fell from her shoulders and slid into the pockets of his shorts. "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." He uttered softly before leaning down quickly and offering a soft peck to Hinata's cheek and then he was off into the darkness, leaving Hinata to stand there alone in the soft grass by her porch.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." She whispered to the darkness as she headed up the porch steps and back to her room.

This was the best Christmas Hinata had ever had, this was the happiest she had ever been and to think all it took was a few white flakes and the sweet kiss of a boy. But Hinata's happiness would not last because all good things must come to an end and Hinata's dream-like happiness ended the very next day with news of the slaughter of the entire Uchiha clan.

At first it had been the gut-wrenching thought that Sasuke was dead, that she would never again see his smiling face but the reality seemed much worse. Sasuke had survived but had become a shell of who he had once been; he had become someone driven by hate and revenge, he was no longer a boy but a man in his mind, the last survivor of a once great and thriving clan. Hinata would see his face, but indeed never see it smile again.

Everyday she would go to Hokage Mountain would sit on the same bench looking over the village and would wait for him, but Sasuke never came. He'd never come again and eventually Hinata stopped going as well, leaving behind the childhood memories and happy moments she had shared with Sasuke, letting them be forgotten under the dust that time and the trials of growing up created in her mind.

**(Five Years Later)**

"Oi, Hinata!" Kiba shouted, breaking Hinata out of her thoughts with a jolt as she raised her head to look up at the boy who stood over where she sat upon the grass under the sheltering shade of a tree. "Are you gonna sit there daydreaming all day or are you coming?"

The boy was teasing her, he liked to do that a lot and Hinata knew this but still she couldn't help but blush softly as she looked from him to Shino who stood beside him and bowed her head.

"Sorry Kiba-kun." She apologized meekly as she rose to her feet.

Kiba only smiled and shrugged. "Whatever let's go."

He turned and headed off as did Shino and Hinata followed, trailing behind as she always did. It took them only a few minuets to get to their destination and soon they were standing outside of the restaurant, each digging through their pockets to find whatever money they had to put toward lunch. It didn't amount to much at first, which seemed to distress Kiba who began to grumble and whine agitatedly under his breath, but as Hinata drew her money from her pocket and added it to the pile in Kiba's hand the boy instantly perked up.

"Cool, we have enough." He exclaimed happily as he slid the money into his pocket and gave Hinata and grateful pat on the back, causing the young girl to blush once again as her eyes drew downward shyly. "You're a life saver Hinata."

"I doubt you'd die if you weren't able to eat lunch here Kiba." Shino commented dryly causing Kiba to frown.

"Show's how much you know; they have the best barbeque in the village!"

"It is quite good." Hinata agreed.

"And expensive." Shino added.

"Whatever." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Let's just go get a table." He said and turned to head into the restaurant.

"Oi, oi Kiba!" Kiba stopped as did Hinata and Shino, their attention turning to the side to spot Naruto running toward them waving one arm over his head as one of his famous Cheshire cat grins grew across his face.

As usual Hinata was instantly red in the face when she saw Naruto, the boy she idolized more then anyone else and turned her back on the blonde as he stopped in front of Team 8 and leaned over slightly with his hands on his knees to catch his breath still grinning from ear to ear. Occupying her time with poking the tips of her index fingers together, though keeping a close ear on the boys, Hinata would look up to find Sakura standing beside her, arms crossed over her chest and a rather annoyed expression on her face.

"Hello Hinata-chan." The young pink-haired kunoichi offered in a friendly tone, a smile growing upon her lips which Hinata returned.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Hinata replied meekly.

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba questioned the blonde as he straightened himself up and practically beamed at the other boy.

"I just got back from the most _amazing_ mission!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "You guys should have seen me in action, I kicked major shinobi ass, I was awes-ow!" Naruto was suddenly cut off as Sakura delivered a swift whack to the back of his head which he rubbed grudgingly.

"I helped too." Sakura added pointedly as her hands fell to her hips. "As did Kakashi-sensei and of course Sasuke-kun."

Naruto grumbled. "Yeah, but I did most of the work." Again Sakura slapped him off the back of the head and Kiba laughed heartily while Shino just stared on dully and Hinata continued to blush and watch her tapping fingers.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, you escorted that actress to the Snow Country right?" Kiba questioned and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but it turns out she was a princess and all these bad guys were after her so-"

But Hinata had stopped listening at the mention of the Snow Country. Team 7 had gone to the snow country, they had bee in snow, _real_ snow; had seen it, had touched it.

"You were in the Snow Country?" Hinata asked Sakura dumbly as Naruto went on and on about the details of the mission and how he had saved the day.

Sakura nodded simply. "Yeah."

"What was it like?" Hinata asked with anxious curiosity, blushing softly at the odd look Sakura gave her. "I mean, was it nice? All that snow and ice."

"Oh God no!" Sakura exclaimed dramatically and Hinata's face fell. "I was freezing my but off most of the time. Snow kept getting in my shoes and made my clothes wet and uncomfortable and worked horrors on my complexion!"

Hinata's head hung slightly. "Oh."

"Aw c'mon Sakura, the snow wasn't that bad." Naruto commented, obviously finished with his riveting tale, as he stepped up beside Hinata who was instantly red in the face once again. "It was kind of pretty actually and Sasuke seemed to like it." The blonde snickered and Sakura glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Kiba questioned curiously as a smirk tugged at his lips. He knew that look on Naruto's face; the boy had an embarrassing story to share.

"I caught Sasuke making snow angels." Naruto revealed with a snort and Kiba was quick to jump in with a howl of laughter.

Sakura was quick to jump to Sasuke's defense. "He was no making snow angels!" She yelled as Naruto and Kiba went on laughing hysterically, Shino simply standing there not looking amused as he watched a fly flutter around a fruit stand just down the street. "He was doing stretches."

Naruto snorted. "So he says, but he was totally making snow angels." He went on laughing as did Kiba.

Sakura growled angrily and with out warning shot forward and attacked a helpless Naruto who yelped and hollered in broken pleas and apologies as Sakura pounded on him and Kiba laughed harder while Shino headed off to get a closer look at that fly.

Amidst all the commotion Hinata stood there silently, fingers pushed together and teeth gripping her lower lip gently as she stared down at her exposed toes in her blue sandals. She hardly seemed conscious of anything that was going on around her; not the screams of rage from Sakura or the mercy-pleading shouts of Naruto nor the rolling laughter of Kiba or the fact that Shino had moved down the street toward the fruit stand to examine a pesky little fruit fly.

Hinata was lost in her own thoughts; thoughts of a snowy mountaintop, flakes falling all around her as she lay encompassed in a bed of snow, arms and legs outstretching around her. Only the sound of the whistling wind to greet her, nothing and no one around for miles… except for the young Uchiha who laid beside her, laughing gleefully like he had so often in his youth, in the joyful way Hinata had longed to hear again for five long years but had been denied.

She could see them, laughing like they had those times up on Hokage Mountain; so carefree and innocent. He wouldn't have to act so tough and strong, not with her; he wouldn't have to pretend he was doing stretches for she would lay in the snow making snow angels with him. She'd smile so shyly toward him like she always had and he'd grin so brightly at her like he used to and then he'd sit up slightly and turn to her and lean in and kiss her sweetly.

The fantasy replayed itself over and over in Hinata's head and though each time it did it made her blush grow deeper, it brought her the same joy Hinata had felt that Christmas she had shared her first kiss with a boy that was once so warm but was now so cold like the snow Hinata longed for; Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata's own personal snowflake.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata jumped as Kiba's loud voice broke through her illusion and brought her back to reality. "Are you gonna stand there daydreaming _again_ or are you coming in?"

Hinata looked to her teammates, from Kiba then to Shino who had apparently lost interest in the fly down the road then fell upon Naruto who lay broken and bruised in the dirt as a very satisfied Sakura stood over him. A soft blush grew upon her face at the realization that everyone (save Naruto whose eyes were for the moment swollen shut) was staring at her.

Hinata shook her head quickly. "N-no sorry, I just remembered I was supposed to go home for a training session with my father." She answered and Kiba nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then and I'll bring the money to pay you back for what you put into lunch." The boy said with a wave.

"Goodbye Hinata-san." Shino offered in that stoic way he had of speaking.

Hinata waved to both boys as they turned and headed into the restaurant before turning to Sakura and Naruto who was currently trying to pick himself up off the ground.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan."

"See ya Hinata-chan." Sakura replied pleasantly with a little wave.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata managed to choke out as she turned to the blonde and nodded her goodbye. Naruto tried to smile but the gesture seemed to cause him pain and in the end he just grimaced.

"Later Hinata." She heard him say as she turned away. "Oi Sakura-chan, did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Yes!" Was Sakura's sharp reply and Hinata heard nothing more as she turned the corner and headed down the street, hurrying home.

----------------------------------------------------

It took her only minuets to get home but Hinata knew she was late and knew her father would not be happy about her tardiness. He was strict and not a patient man, especially when it came to his oldest daughter, so Hinata sprinted the rest of the way in an attempt to get home as quick as possible to avoid a verbal thrashing from her father. She was halfway through the large gates of the Hyuuga estate when something by the fence caught her eye and caused her to stop.

Turning her head fully Hinata spotted a small light blue box. Eyebrows arching with curiosity, Hinata approached the box cautiously, for all she knew it could be some sort of trap placed their by a bitter shinobi or one of Kiba's practical jokes.

Stepping up in front of the box Hinata would look down at it. "Byakugan." She mumbled to activate her dôjutsu and peer inside the box.

All that occupied the box was a ball with streams of chakra running through it and a piece of paper, neither of which looked particularly suspicious or threatening. What could it possibly be? Frowning slightly, Hinata would release her Byakugan as she leaned down and plucked the box up off the ground. She knew she should just take it inside and look at it later, she was becoming later and later with each moment that past, but Hinata's curiosity got the best of her and not wasting any time she opened the lid of the box and peered inside.

Hinata would gasp as steam rose from the box, but it was not hot, no quite the opposite, it was cold, so cold that it caused a chill to run down her spine. Waving the steam away, Hinata would once again go to peer inside the box, eyes going wide at what she saw. Resting comfortably inside the box was a round white ball made of what looked like snow and as Hinata reached a hand in to touch the ball it became clear that it was indeed snow.

It was icy against her palm as she lifted it out of the box, soft yet firm and managing to stay whole. It did not melt against the warmth of her skin, did not evaporate under the heat of the overhanging sun, it stayed a perfectly round snowball that glistened in the light. Wrapped around it was a thick black velvet ribbon which a large silver pendent cut in the shape of a snowflake dangled from, glistening in the light of the sun as did the snowball.

Crouching down, Hinata would place the box upon the ground, unable to take her eyes off the snowball; it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen, like she had always imagined it would be. Her hand was going numb from the coldness it emitted but Hinata didn't care; this was snow, this was what she had wanted ever since she was a child. Now she had it, but who had put the box there?

Looking back to the box, Hinata would reach in once again and retrieve the piece of paper that rested at the bottom of the box. Holding it up at eye-level, Hinata's soft blue irises would scan the piece of paper which read:

**The Never Ending Snowball**

_Infused with the chakra of one of the greatest ice_

_commanding shinobi the Snow Country has ever_

_seen this snowball will never melt. It is the perfect_

_gift for those snow-lovers who live where the_

_snow rarely falls and all snow-lovers in general._

Hinata gave a soft grin as she looked to the snowball which rested in her now completely numb hand. 'The Never Ending Snowball' a piece of snow that she would always have with her.

"Snow forever…" Hinata mumbled softly and even before she turned the piece of paper over to look at the back she knew who the gift was from.

_I __told you I'd find a way._

_-Sasuke_

Biting softly at her lower lip, Hinata would place the note back inside the box, her attention once again returning to the snowball. Removing the black ribbon with the snowflake pendant from around the white ball she'd place the snowball back in the box before closing the lid, gathering up the box and standing to her feet.

"Hinata-chan…" Hinata froze, clutching the box to her chest but her body was quick to relax when the familiarity of the voice set in.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered back, keeping the box cradled affectionately against her chest, head bowing so her eyes could look upon it, her back staying to the boy.

"Hinata-chan." He said again softly and Hinata turned slowly to face him, eyes rising shyly to meet the dark stare of his own.

He was expressionless, stoic, as he often was in those days yet in the depths of his eyes Hinata saw something warm that made her heart flutter and a blush grow upon her cheeks. He was not the Sasuke she knew so long ago, not completely, but that warmth in his eyes told Hinata that somewhere inside him was the little boy she had played with on Hokage Mountain, that little boy who had given her, her very first taste of snow, that little boy she loved.

"I kept my promise." He continued softly. He was so blank, so cold, yet there was something so awkward about the casual way he stood there with his hands in his pockets that made Hinata smile softly. "Will you keep yours?" He couldn't look at her when he asked the question and Hinata couldn't bear to look at him either.

Head bowing shyly, eyes would fall to the box clutched in her hands before Hinata gently shoved it forward into his chest. Confused and hurt, Sasuke would grab the box, looking up to Hinata with question, sorrow and embarrassment shining in his dark eyes. But Hinata said nothing, only looked up to him as she untied the ribbon and lifted it to her neck, reaching her arms around her to tie the ribbon around her neck.

The silver snowflake pendent dangled comfortably at the base of her neck and Sasuke's eyes watched it closely for a few moments before they rose to Hinata's which were turned downward in that bashful way she had of doing so as she reached up to retrieve her box from his grasp.

But Sasuke held tight to the box, causing Hinata to look up at him questioningly. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes wide and Sasuke's face seemed to grow hot as well as it tinted a soft red. Hinata bit her lip and Sasuke bit his own and leaning in as one they would meet in the middle, their lips coming together in a kiss that was ever as soft and sweet as the first one.

Snow would never fall in Konoha, but for Hyuuga Hinata it would never stop snowing because she had a secret romance, a hidden love affair with a boy that made her feel like she was dancing under snowflakes; Uchiha Sasuke.

But the day soon came when Sasuke moved onto bigger things, leaving Hinata behind in a snowless Konoha. Yet somehow the kunoichi never lost faith and on the nights she was without him she would sit upon her porch, clutching that blue box to her chest, black ribbon with the snowflake pendant tied around her neck, waiting for the day he would return to her, the day when it would once again snow in Konoha.

* * *

_When I make it through the blizzard my love,_

_Will you be there to greet me?_

* * *

**-****The End****-**

* * *

**Otachii:** This fanfic is a Christmas present for my friend Ellena.x. Merry Christmas Eli-chan!

I may not support this couple in any way shape or form, but I have to admit I enjoyed writing this fic. It's so sweet and fluffy and kind of sad and I like how it came out, I hope you all (especially you Eli-chan) agree.

A few things…

I don't know if it ever snows in Konoha all I know is in every episode I've seen of Naruto it was warm and sunny so I'm assuming Konoha is like Florida; let's just call it the Sunshine Village shall we? xP

I know the Japanese don't celebrate Christmas the way Americans do (or so I've heard) but I'm not familiar with the way they do celebrate it so for the sake of this fan fiction we'll just say in the Naruto Universe they celebrate it like the American's.

Yeah I know the Uchiha clan wasn't wiped out Christmas night but I mean come on it fits right? Sasuke did come home late that night and though he was supposedly training who's to say he wasn't having a sweet midnight rendezvous with Hinata?

For all the prudes sitting at your computer desks going "ZOMG I can't believe they kissed they're only seven that's so wrong!!!!1!11!" Get over it. -- It was an innocent little tap kiss, it's not like they made out or had sex or anything. SO DON'T COMPLAIN TO OR FLAME ME! 'Cause honestly all you're doing is providing me, as well as everyone I show your comment to show how ignorant you are, with a bit of a chuckle.

I know most of you SasuHina pushers are Sakura haters so… NO FLAMING SAKURA!!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU FLAME HER I WILL SEND OUT MY PENGUIN WARRIORS TO FIND AND SPORK YOU TO DEATH! You can have whatever opinion you want about her, I just don't want to hear it.

And yeah, I totally got that scraping metal against ice to create snow thing from Edward Scissorhands. xP

Anyway, hope you enjoyed my fan fiction!


End file.
